


Insatiable

by orionstarlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Eyeliner, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: Osamu’s thumb swipes just under one of the two sharp wings drawn on Rin’s eyelids, the hand on his thigh brushing up slightly higher, in a slightly more suggestive way.The hand on his jaw moves to his shoulder and squeezes a little. “Go shower but leave yer face alone, ‘kay?”Rin's sister drops by for a visit and convinces her brother to let her paint him. Osamu decides he likes the look, and Rin finds out just how much.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics, SunaOsa





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> there's some plot in this. i think. i can't believe i published this.

* * *

Osamu bottoms most of the time, it’s just natural considering his boyfriend is six foot something (he doesn’t like counting anymore) and in the V.League and all those muscles need to be put to good use _off-court_ , too. He doesn’t mind, because sex is sex and he’s just glad it’s his high school sweetheart he gets to have it with, someone who knows him better than he knows himself, sometimes, if he’s being honest.

It’s a mildly warm day in April when Rin’s sister comes to visit the two of them in Osaka, just after Rin’s season ends and he’s a little freer from the EJP Raijin’s clutches. The sakura trees have long since finished blooming and she’s missed the pink blossoms her year abroad with the gymnastics team she was training with.

“Huh. I’m nearly taller than you,” Kana says when she steps off the train from Hyogo, looking her brother up and down. He places a hand on her head and pushes down.

“Someone’s confident. The people in Germany that short?” 

She tugs his hand away, rolling her eyes. “Not everyone is as freakishly tall as you. Seriously, when was your last growth spurt?”

“I grew a couple of inches a few months ago.” She makes a face of disgust. “Come on, you wanted me to give you a private tour, right?”

He takes her to the Tempozan Harbor Village, knowing she wants to get some shopping done. She’s always liked the hustle and bustle of people, and even if he doesn’t get it, he puts up with it, lest he wants his mother to scold him over the phone for not taking care of his little sister properly.

She frequents every food stand, singing comments of praise, and pushes her way into every colourful store that catches her eye, even if it exhausts him to trail after her. He draws the line when she tries to pull him into a changing room, short skirt in tow. He hasn’t dressed up since she was six and he attended tea parties in her room, and the skirt is _not_ made for someone his height.

“I’d be arrested for indecent exposure if I wore that,” he says, and she reluctantly puts the skirt back. At least it’s not something a Disney princess would wear, and he’s glad she grew out of that phase quickly.

The walk back to Onigiri Miya is filled with her dating mishaps and complaints of her ‘didn’t know how to cook for herself’ roommate. He listens, uninterested as he is, because Kana’s voice has something to it that just compels your ears to tune in to whatever she’s saying.

Osamu’ll drop her off at the station later once his shift ends, since Rin refuses to get a license even though he’s actually good behind a steering wheel. If you were to ask him, he’d just shrug and says he prefers having his own personal chauffeur.

Osamu greets them both with a kiss to the cheek, telling them to sit down wherever they want, and that the food will be right out. “‘Samu’s like the big brother I never had,” she sighs.

“But you _do_ have a big brother,” says Rin, somewhat appalled.

“Eh.”

She doesn’t offer any more words, just pulls him to a table and continues on with her stories of concerts and (light) drinking between her practises, stopping only to squeal in joy when Osamu brings over three minced tuna spring onion onigiri just for her because he’s long since remembered her favourite, earning him an enthusiastic kiss to the forehead.

Kana chooses to listen to Rin while she eats, wanting all the dirty details of his life as a professional volleyball player like there _are_ any dirty details — which there might be, but they’re _certainly_ not related to volleyball and he’d rather _not_ traumatise his little sister with his sex life.

She finishes before he does, his appetite having gone way up in the months he’s been living with his chef of a boyfriend, and while she hums along to what he’s saying, she ruffles through one of her many shopping bags, pulling out some makeup utensils she bought.

He doesn’t think much of it, really, until she pulls his head to the light coming from the window they’re sitting by, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence, examining him carefully. She leans back a little, eyes mapping out the details of his face.

“You’d look good in eyeliner.” He blinks, recovering quickly, and then he smiles.

“Why? You wanna paint me like when we were kids?” She grins at him and he rolls his eyes, but he loves his sister and likes the prospect of her owing him a favour, so he leans forward and lets her work her magic.

Her hand is steady, has to be considering all the moves she pulls out for competitions, and though the black ink tickles, he has sort of missed being this close with her, what with all the time they’ve spent apart.

It’s just two simple lines of charcoal that bring out the green shine of his pupils, but when Kana leans back again, she’s smiling, biting down on her lip to stop the laughter of joy that bubbles up in her throat at the prospect of having gotten to pull her brother into yet another one of her schemes.

He looks at her quizzically, not quite sure why she’s so excited, but again doesn’t think much of it. She’s happy and he hasn’t seen her smile not over a phone in over a year, so whatever she wants, she gets.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” There is not an ounce of hesitation as she goes to do just that, even having him pose a little.

“Well, Suna and Suna, can I get ya—”

Osamu’s throat goes dry as Rin pushes the last of his soy bonito onigiri into his mouth, eyes flickering up to meet his boyfriend’s in a way that would usually be way less seductive.

Kana is very, very pleased with her work, although she’s quick to hide her smirk in her cup of jasmine tea, watching carefully as the two of them maintain eye contact for way longer than they should in a public setting like this. _I mean really_ , she thinks, _there are families with their children here_.

“‘Samu?” Rin asks, concerned at the fact that his boyfriend is suddenly mute.

He recovers quickly with the shake of his head and asks, “Can I get the two of ya anythin’ t’ go? Maho-chan offered t’ close t’night, so ‘m all yers.”

“I’ll take four of the pickled plum, if you’re just giving them out. Ma loves it, it’s her favourite flavour,” she smiles, knowing that Osamu will give their mother just about any food she wants.

He ruffles her hair and tells her it’s no problem and the two of them pick up their things, heading out to wait beside the car while Osamu boxes up the onigiri and makes sure everything is set up for tomorrow. Kana looks over at her brother who shoots her a sharp glare back.

“What?” His tone is suspicious, because he’s known his sister his entire life and he knows when she’s hiding something.

“No- _thing_ ,” she answers, a lilt in her voice.

It’s definitely not nothing, but she doesn’t say anything more than that, just gets in the backseat when Osamu unlocks the car and asks him to turn the radio up so she can sing along, having missed listening to all the new singles that release that _aren’t_ in German.

Osamu laughs gently, even sings along with her all the way until he’s pulling up to the station. Rin helps her out with all the bags she’s got and makes sure she’s got her ticket at the ready so she isn’t fumbling about with it later, even if she’s pushing him off and telling him she’s fine to take care of herself.

“And no more Europe, okay? Mom nearly gave me a heart attack with the number of times she was calling me and asking when I was going to visit her and if you were eating enough and getting along with your new team.”

“Aw, you totally missed me. Cute.” She’s trying to be nonchalant about it, but he knows her a little better, so he pulls her into a wordless hug and tells her to stay safe in whatever country she goes to next.

“Oh, and try not to kill your next roommate, should you have one.” She pulls on his cheek just like their aunt does.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll land myself a troublemaker like Motoya-san.” They both chuckle lightly. “Bye, _nii-chan_. I’ll see you soon, promise.” He shoves her away by the face but she just laughs, sticking out her tongue and bouncing away.

Osamu honks the horn of the car, startling him so he has to tear his gaze away from Kana’s disappearing figure. He gets back in, turning the radio back up from the near silence it’s in, and Osamu pulls out from the parking spot, re-entering the traffic of the city, his hand steady on Rin’s thigh when he doesn’t need it on the steering wheel.

There’s some old pop song playing, someone’s knuckles rapping against an acoustic guitar, strings and chords swapping every so often or even overlapping, and the thousands of lights in the city guide them home.

“Yer happier when she visits. Yer face smiles even if yer frownin’.” Rin tears his head away from where it’s been leaning on the window. “Three years b’tween the two of ya, right?”

Osamu’s hand is soothing on his thigh and he relaxes into the touch, just like always. “Yeah. Guess I just never expected her to grow up so fast.”

“She’s got big dreams. Reminds me of ‘Tsumu, a little.” Osamu pulls into a free space in front of their apartment complex and then turns to Rin. “Although he doesn’ have the same gift of makeup application.”

Osamu’s thumb swipes just under one of the two sharp wings drawn on Rin’s eyelids, the hand on his thigh brushing up slightly higher, in a slightly more suggestive way. He can’t look away from the grey eyes speckled with grey, at the blatant hunger in them, and he really hadn’t expected this tonight.

Because he knows this look, the one that’s the same when it’s Osamu’s birthday, or when Rin’s bought something online that makes his skin tingle, or when he’s had a little too much to drink and the people talking to Rin all night did nothing for his jealousy.

The hand on his jaw moves to his shoulder and squeezes a little. “Go shower but leave yer face alone, ‘kay?”

Rin tops most of the time, it’s just natural considering he’s six foot something (Osamu doesn’t like counting anymore, so he doesn’t either) and in the V. League and all those muscles need to be put to good use _off-court_ , too. He doesn’t mind, because sex is sex and he’s just glad it’s his high school sweetheart he gets to have it with, someone who knows him better than he knows himself, sometimes, if he’s being honest.

But there are nights, like this one is shaping up to be, where Rin will simply melt under Osamu’s touch and breathe him in and lets him know that he’s relinquishing any control he may have had.

“Got it,” he says, leaning in for one last kiss where there’s an equilibrium of push and pull, where the amount of lust they’re feeling isn’t clouding their minds. 

Rin unclips his seatbelt and closes the car door quietly but firmly, heading for the three flights of stairs that will take him to their front door. It’s a good-sized apartment; two bedrooms, one full size and one half bathroom coming off the master bedroom, with an open-plan living, dining and kitchen area, with Osamu’s dream granite countertops that he simply couldn’t live without.

The spray of the shower matches the heat in his chest, and as his hands move to clean, he can only imagine that they’re Osamu’s, running across his muscles after he’s held them tightly enough to bruise, glad that he has no practise for a week so he can rest after the season.

He’s sitting on the bed in a towel when he hears Osamu moving out of the genkan, soft footsteps on the old wooden floors as he draws closer, and he has to resist the urge to pull at the skin around his nails out of nerves, feeling like he’s in trouble even though he hasn’t done anything.

Osamu takes his time getting undressed, doesn’t just kick his clothes off but actually takes the time to fold them and put them away into the wardrobe, making sure they’re all ready for his afternoon shift tomorrow. He doesn’t give Rin so much as a glance until he’s standing in his boxers and moves over to his boyfriend, tilting his chin up and admiring the makeup again.

“I wanna fuck ya ‘til ya cry.”

He swallows, sensing the hidden question. “Okay. Yeah, okay.”

Osamu smiles, then pulls Rin in for a kiss that’s longer and deeper than the one they shared in the car, pushing him back gently on the bed, hands tugging the towel on his hips and his boxers down and off, not caring about the mess they’re inevitably going to make that will warrant new sheets.

His lips move away from his mouth far too quickly to his liking, running filthy whispers into his neck, because Osamu has one hell of a mouth on him when he tries. Rin groans, head thrown back as he tries to shut his ears because he swears if Osamu touches his dick even once he’s going to come there and then.

“Ya look good like this. We don’t do this nearly enough. You under me—” Osamu’s teeth pierce the skin of his collarbone “—trynna stop yerself from beggin’. There’s no shame in it, Rin.”

“Fuck you,” he groans, pulling at Osamu’s hair.

“Not t’night.” His hand moves from Rin’s thigh to the bedside drawer, pulling out some lube, since he’s sure that if he pulled out a condom Rin would a hundred per cent kill him considering he didn’t shower for nothing.

Osamu moves his head to Rin’s thighs, sucking hickeys into him like he’s a goddamn _vampire_ and he’s pretty sure the week off won’t be enough to make them disappear, so he’s gonna have to find the pair of compression sleeves he has buried somewhere in a dresser.

“ _‘Samu_ ,” whines Rin after a particularly nasty bite, Osamu’s tongue soothing the mess his incisors have made in his leg. “You run a restaurant and you’re still fucking insatiable.”

“Ya can always ask,” he points out, even though he knows that Rin hates being vocal in bed, especially when it comes to saying what it is he wants. Usually, he just does it and Osamu will either go along with it or tell him he’s not feeling it, but asking? That’s just not something Rin does.

So, he’s really grateful when Osamu uncaps the lube and presses one finger inside and, _oh_ , he thinks he’s gone to heaven — right up until Osamu leans in close to his ear and says, “Yer not allowed t’ come ‘til I say so.”

Now, this — this is new. Usually, it’s mentioned as an afterthought, one of them asking the other to hold off for just a short while, but for Osamu to tell him that he’s just not allowed, plain and simple like that — Well, it makes the coil in his stomach that much more painful.

“You can’t ask that of me,” he pants in between kisses, the second finger brushing up against his prostate all too easily, and his heart is suddenly in his throat.

“Why not?” Osamu pulls at his bottom lip to stop his cry as he works in a third finger. “I know ya can do it. I know ya can be good for me.”

Rin thinks this is where he dies, naked underneath his boyfriend with three fingers in his arse, trying not to come like he’s seventeen again. He bites down hard on his tongue, looking at the lust in Osamu’s eyes and how it paints them positively black.

“I thought you were going to fuck me until I cried,” he says, pulling him in close by his neck, because he makes it a point to never beg this early and this might be the only way to get what he wants.

Osamu’s thumb swipes just under one of the two sharp wings drawn on Rin’s eyelids again before his hands move back down, pulling his leg up and to his chest — he can take it, he’s seen him stretch — and then with his forehead against his, he pushes inside slowly.

Rin muffles his moans as best he can by forcing Osamu into a kiss, even if it’s sloppy and disorientated and the only thing he can really concentrate on is how slow he’s moving and how now matter how tight his legs are locked around his back, he shows no signs of picking up the pace.

He doesn’t care about the grip on his thighs and the way he’s going to bruise. He doesn’t care that there are teeth pulling at his nipples. He doesn’t care about all the filthy things being whispered into the air. He doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t— 

He cares so much because along with all of those attack methods combined, Osamu hasn’t even touched his dick once.

He’s dragging this out and Rin hates begging, he really hates it, but by God, when Osamu keeps fucking him after his first orgasm, Rin still hard and waiting, begging doesn’t seem like a bad idea anymore, but his pride is still riding high.

And when Osamu pulls out, his eyes go wide, right up until he flips them over, slips back in and Rin nearly falls flat onto his chest with the first thrust. Without his help, he probably wouldn’t be able to stay upright and with the way he’s looking up at him, his resolve crumbles.

Rin, stoic and deadpan Rin, has tears leaking from his eyes as he looks down and whispers, “Please. Please let me—”

“No.”

One more sharp thrust and Osamu reaches his peak again, pulling Rin close to him as he’s shuddering and muttering _please please I just need you to touch me please ‘Samu_ but he’s relentless and not even a few minutes later he’s going at it again and Rin’s head drops into the groove between his shoulder and chin because there’s no way he’s able to ride him now.

True to his word, he doesn’t let him come. Rin has a safeword if he needs it, but he doesn’t use it once, because even if it’s the worst thing in the world, it feels _good_ to let Osamu take the reins like this.

He moves them again, this time without pulling out, and leans close, kissing the tears off his cheeks. It’s well into the night now — or morning, possibly (Rin’s lost track of time) — but the tears barely relent, turning into gasps of air and small utterances of begging, and Osamu’s heart almost wrenches with guilt.

“Rin. Darlin’,” he murmurs, and green eyes snap to his, barely there with him. Osamu chuckles, wiping away the streaks of smudged eyeliner. 

“‘Samu—” he gasps, inhaling as quickly as he can. 

“Shh. I love ya. Ya’ve been so good. So good for me. Ya can come. ‘s okay, come just like this.”

“’Samu, I can’t, I—” Osamu shuts him up with a kiss, Rin’s head buzzing as he’s processing the fact that he’s not getting touched at all on his dick tonight.

“Sure ya can.” There’s a loopy smile on his face, and he’s starting to believe his words. “I know ya can.”

And his thrusts pick up and Rin’s eyes roll to the back of his head and Osamu’s lips are all over his chest and his words are ringing in his ears and there are hands on his thighs digging in and he’s— 

He’s coming and he’s shouting and he’s crying and he feels so _good_.

He doesn’t really know how long he’s lying there, Osamu’s arms around his body, holding him like he’s going to break, face flushed red with embarrassment and overstimulation and those earlier dirty whispers now soothing comments.

He lets himself be manhandled to the bathroom, put under a steady stream of cool water that alleviates the heat he’s radiating as his boyfriend cleans him up and wipes away at whatever is left of the charcoal on his face, no makeup remover to be found in their apartment.

Osamu pats him dry and takes him to the guest bedroom, where the sheets are clean and not drenched in sweat, tangling their legs together and just kissing him gently all over his face even though he’s not one for so much attention.

Eventually Rin pushes him back, lust having faded away, all cleaned up and able to catch his breath again. He looks at the grey eyes speckled with brown again, glad to have trusted them.

“So, eyeliner?” he asks, smirking stupidly as Osamu shuffles closer again, pressing kisses to his jaw.

“Ya looked good.” Rin grins, chest going up and down as he tries to hold his laughter in.

He reminds himself to purchase a bottle the next day for when he’s too spent from the strain of volleyball or if he’s just not feeling like topping or if he just wants to be kept on the edge for hours until Osamu makes him cry and tells him how good he’s been and says it’s okay.

Rin looks at where Osamu’s eyes are closing, head on his chest, threads his fingers through his hair and says, “She wanted to put me in a skirt, you know.”

”God, yer a bastard for puttin’ that image in my head as ‘m falling asleep,” he murmurs, pushing Rin’s face up into the pillow. 

“Next time,” Rin assures, and this makes Osamu’s head bury itself further into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend in frustration.

”The Suna siblings are gonna be the death of me.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
